paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups in the Magical World Part 4: Guppies, Misty Shadows, and a Sylveon
Recap from last part The rescue team makes it to the Gravity Area and meet up with Team Umizoomi, who helps them across a Gravty Chasm and joins them in the rescue mission. Next stop is the Aqua Area! Water Slide Tulip Petals: We made it! Welcome to the Aqua Area, which is also a tropical resort. Rocky: *Gasps* Water!? (He hides behind Fluttershy) Lilac: C'mon, Sugar Pup, we know how yuh feel 'bout water. But we need yuh help. (Rocky comes out) Rocky: Okay... Green means go! Milli: Hey, guys. Check out this curvy slide. (They notice a long slide that goes down to the bottom the cliff) (It's a water slide) Geo: It's a water slide. Tulip Petals: This must be a shortcut. Not all of Oscar's shortcuts are dangerous. Rocky: What if you don't like water? Charmy: I don't like water much either. How 'bout I carry you down? Rocky: Sounds good to me. Fluttershy: Are you sure you three can make it? Milli: Don't worry, Fluttershy. We got just the things. Team Umizoomi: Lifevests, on! (Lifevests appear on them) Rainbow Dash: Come on, guys! Let's go! (She slides down the water slide) AWEEEESOOOOOOMMEEEEE!!!!!! (She splashes below) Scootaloo: Wait for MEEEEEEEE! (She slides down the slide) Zuma: 'Weady', set, get wet! (He slides down) Whooo-hooo! Yeeeeaaah! (Rubble slides down) Rubble: Arwoooo! Arwooo! Marshall: Here I go-WHOOOAAAAA!! (He trips and slides down the slide until he splashes at the bottom) (He spits some water out) I'm good! Cream: Ready, Cheese? Cheese: Chao! Cream: Okay, then off we go! (They slide down the slide) Rocky: Are you ready to go, Chase? (Chase is wearing Skye's bathing cap) Chase: *Ruff* Chase is on th-- Skye: Chase, is that my bathing cap? Chase: Huh?! *embarrassed* Uh, wrong cap! Be right back.... (He rushes over somewhere and comes back wearing a blue bathing cap with a star on it) (He gives Skye her bathing cap) Sorry about that, Skye... Penelope: Here goes... (She slides down the slide) (She slid down while the bathing cap thing was going on) Lilac: Here Ah go! Yeee-haaawwww! (She slides down) (Babs Seed slides down too) Applejack: You ready, Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom: I'm ready! (The two slide down together) (Sweetie Belle slides down after them) Chase: Now I'm ready! (He slides down) Skye: This puppy's gotta slide! (She does a backflip and begins to slides down the slide) Rarity: I suppose I have to go, if I don't want to! Pinkie: I'm ready! (She runs over, but accidentally pushes Rarity onto the slide) Oopsie! Sorry, Rarity! (Rarity spits some water out) Rarity: It's alright, darling! Pinkie Pie: Okie-Dokie-Lokie! Whee-hee! (She slides down) (Charmy picks Rocky up) (Tulip Petals flies on top of his helmet) Charmy: Let's go! (They fly down) Fluttershy: You three can go ahead of me... 'Cause I'm not going... Geo: Are you afraid? Fluttershy: No, I'm terrified! Milli: Would you feel better if we went with you? Fluttershy: You'd do that? Bot: You bet! (Fluttershy lies down) Fluttershy: Thanks. I feel not as scared, hop on. (They hop on her back) (Fluttershy looks at the slide) Geo: You can do it, Fluttershy. Just take a deep breath and slide. Fluttershy: *Sighs deeply* Okay, here we go. (She jumps onto the slide) (She actually starts to enjoy it) This is amazing! (They splash at the bottom and get out of the water) I did it! I actually did it! Milli: That was umirific! Geo: Awesome! Bot: We knew you could do it. Fluttershy: You were right! All I needed was to take a deep breath and take the plunge! Gup, Gup, Guppies (The group is walking by the shores of a lake) (Something splashes and gets Rocky all wet) Rocky: Eeeww!! Now I'm gonna have that wet pup smell! (He shakes off the water) Who did that? Voice: *Barks* Cream: What that one of you? Penelope: We don't sound like Bubble Puppy? Ponies: "Bubble Puppy"? Voice: *Barks* (They look out on the water and see Bubble Puppy) Fluttershy: Another puppy? Voice: Bubble Puppy, where are you? Bubble Puppy: *Barks* (A boy and girl appear out of the water) Penelope: It's Molly and Gil from the Bubble Guppies. Gil: There you are! Molly: We were looking for you. Bubble Puppy: *Barks* (The three dive into the water) Penelope: There must be a portal to their world in the water. Fluttershy: They looked really nice. And I never seen a Bubble Guppy before. What about you? Cream: No. (Cheese shakes his head no) Cheese: Chao. Babs Seed: But don't we have to go somewhere? Applejack: Oh, right! Tulip Petals: There's a forest up ahead. Once we get through it, we'll be in the Misty Area. Rocky: Then let's go before I get-- (He gets splashed) wet.... Alicorn Imposter (The group walks through the forest) Milli: Where's Geo? Fluttershy: Shh! *Quietly* He's asleep. (She shows that Geo is sleeping on her back) Penelope: *Quietly* I guess adventure can really take it out of you. (Rainbow Dash looks ahead) Rainbow: *Loudly* Hey! Fluttershy and Penelope: Shh! Rainbow: So wake him up! Look ahead! (They see something in the shape of Twilight ahead in a shady area, as in lots of shade) Applejack: Twilight, is that really you? (Tulip looks at the shape carefully) Rainbow: I'm going to see. (Tulip sees what it is and uses her magic to make a root grab Rainbow Dash and stop her) What was that for? Tulip Petals: That's not Twilight! It's a Misty Shadow! A Misty Shadow uses the shadows of other creatures and take the form of them! (The shape opens its eyes) (Its eyes are red) When Misty Shadows take the form of other creature, you can tell by looking at them. They're dark purple and they have red eyes. Also, they are only beaten by-- (Some flames shoot down from above and hits the Misty Shadow) Misty Shadow: *Screeches and squeals* (It turns into purple mist, which evaporates) Tulip Petals: Light... Familiar voice: Leave my friends alone! (Penelope and Marshall look up and they are excited) Both: Rosie! Rosie: Marshall! Penelope! (She uses the ledges to jump down the cliff and down to them) It's so great to see you again! Penelope: It's so great you too. Marshall: Where's your mom? Rosie: Hold on a second. Mommy! (Majesty jumps down the cliff) Majesty: Pups, I always you'd come. Skye: You did? Majesty: Mmm-hmm. Rainbow Dash: Whoa... Majesty: I'm pleased to meet all of you. My name is Majesty and is my daughter Rosie. Rosie: Hi! I'm a really good friend of the pups. Tulip Petals: You are? I didn't know that? Penelope: Wait a minute! You two are Magic Guardians!? Rosie: Mommy is; I'm not. Too young. Who are your other friends? (Skipping the introduction and why they are here) Majesty: This is a problem. We should go see Amy Darling. Rosie: Yeah! She might know what to do. Tulip Petals: Alright... Hopefuly she knows... Winnie and Amy Darling (The group is at some kind of tree) (Majesty knocks on it) Majesty: Amy Darling! Rosie: Miss Darling! Voice: In a moment, dearies! (A Sylveon comes out of secret door, hidden in the tree) Rosie: Hi, Miss Darling! Amy Darling: Oh, hi Rosie. Good day, Majesty. Majesty: Hello, Amy. We brought some friends. Amy Darling: Oh, I know all about why they're here! Rainbow Dash: Then you know our names. Amy Darling: Of course, dearie! (She says all of their names) Apple Bloom: She's good. Babs Seed: Mmm-hmm... Amy Darling: Say, I don't see one of you, dearies. (Fluttershy looks on her back) (Geo is still asleep) Fluttershy: He's still asleep. Applejack: I can't believe he slept through all that and is still asleep. Rosie: Um, Miss Darling, I noticed that the Light Gem Wand is missing from its pedastal. Amy Darling: Oh, dearie. That means it chose someone. (Something sparkles for a second) Female voice: That's right! Cream: Who said that? (The wand she found has turned into a little flying unicorn) Wand: I did! (Everyone notices her, except for the sleeper) Winnie: Hi, my name is Winnie, and I'll do anything you tell me to do, Cream. Cream: Me? Amy Darling: It looks like she chose you. Winnie will only accept someone who is kind-hearted and never forgets her manners. Also, Winnie choses someone who can pick her up easily. Cream: But... how can I-- Amy Darling: Oh, look at me; I'm mouthing again. No wonder my brothers and sisters got mad at me all the time. Majesty: Is Dark Chaos... Amy Darling: He certainly is. If you dearies don't hurry, Dark Chaos will destroy''' the Magical World'''. Others: WHAT!?! Amy Darling: He has everything he needs for his potion to do that: a dark shard, two whiskers one from a cat and the other from a mouse, and an Alicorn. He needs your dearie friend to make Alicorn magic to complete it. Rainbow Dash: So he is just using Twilight for a potion! Tulip Petals: We need to hurry, stat! (She, the ponies, and fillies, except Sweetie Belle, hurry off) Majesty: Wait! Come back here! There's something else you need to know! Bot: Whoa... Those girls must really care for Twilight. Sweetie Belle: They really do. But it's too reckless to go off like that. Rosie: They're all in danger now! The Misty Shadows will catch them for sure. Others: What!? Milli: We have to go after them. Majesty: Hold up! We were going to say we know a safe shortcut. Rosie: Yeah, and we need the pups to come with us. Marshall: What do you mean? Rosie: You'll see! Amy Darling: No time to waste! Follow me! (She walks through the tree door) (Everyone follow her) (The door closes and disappears) (To Be Continued) (Click here to see how things turn out) Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers